


Last Option

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Just a simple vent fic using Jaspis. Jasper is feeling unwell so Lapis comforts her.





	Last Option

Being everyone’s last option wasn’t fun. Even if she was good at hiding it, there was no mistaking the pain. The quartz was always around though she never got the chance to join in with the fun. She noticed how much everyone was enjoying everything. Including Lapis.

It was like everyone made Lapis happier. It just… wasn’t fair. She wasn’t invited out to hang out with anyone. Ever. Whenever Lapis tried to invite her, everyone said no. Why? She didn’t understand. Why did no one like her? Jasper was left alone in the Temple all the time. As she solemnly stared out of the window, she quietly sighed. Then she frowned and leaned back. Maybe a nap would do her good. Thus, the large gem got up and decided to head toward the couch so she could rest.

Even when the door opened, she didn’t say a thing. Instead, she curled closer to herself and laid her head down. Instead of making a peep, she kept silent. The large gem kept to herself, her bright yellow eyes closed and unmoving. Just thinking hurt and she wanted to stop thinking. She wanted it all to stop. She didn’t want pain anymore.

Noticing Jasper on the couch, Lapis smiled and she decided to head toward the other. Softly putting her hands on Jasper’s soft skin, she leaned forward. 

“Are you asleep?” she whispered.

No answer.

Therefore, Lapis leaned a little closer.

“I wanted to know if you’d like to go for a walk with me.”

“Why? Because no one else is around?” Jasper finally spat.

Then she pulled away from the blue gem, hiding her face. The only time she talked to Lapis was in the night or when Lapis had no one else to hang out with.

As Lapis stared, she bit her lip and then frowned. She pulled back, her smile no longer warm or evident. Thus, she softly held onto her arm and sighed.

“.. no one is around. It’s just me. Everyone else is-”

“Then go find them. I’m fucking sick of being everyone else’s last option. If anyone needs anything, i’m the last gem they come to. Everyone hates me and i’m fucking sick of it. I’m done with it.”

“Jasper- seriously. Grow up. I have friends I like to hang out with too, you know.”

“And those friends are somewhere else! They’re gone somewhere and you didn’t tag along! That’s why you’re here talking to me,” Jasper spat.

As the quartz sat up, she glared at Lapis with hurt and distaste.

“Whenever they’re not around, I notice how you come to see me. Just because they’re your friends doesn’t mean you can’t make time for me. It doesn’t mean you have to avoid me- it doesn’t mean you have to avoid being around me, either!” she sneered.

Jasper felt herself growing weaker and her chest heavier. Everything.. Ached.

“I’m sick of it, Lapis. I’m sick of being everyone’s last resort. It.. hurts. I don’t know why everyone hates me. I don’t know why everyone avoids me. It… hurts… I.. I don’t like it. It’s too much,” she shakily spoke. Then she finally started to cry as she reached out to the blue gem.

Lapis stepped forward and she frowned. Then she wrapped her arms around the quartz, stroking through her hair.

“I don’t know what to tell you but.. I.. I can try to fit you into my day more often..”

“Please. You don’t know how lonely I get. I just.. do nothing all day. I just sit there and.. I think- I think about how it would be to be in your little shoes. How it would be to have friends- I.. I don’t know why everyone hates me but it hurts. I don’t like this feeling. It’s too much,” the quartz sobbed against Lapis.

The blue gem stroked through Jasper’s hair, kissing the top of her head. Then she closed her eyes and sighed. 

“I don’t know why everyone hates you either. You’re perfect the way you are… and not to mention how gorgeous you are. I’m happy to have a wife like you, Jasper..”

Jasper sniffed and she closed her eyes.

“Thank you..” she rasped.

As Lapis sat on the couch, she let Jasper lay her head down onto her lap. Then Lapis kept stroking through Jasper’s hair, letting the quartz sob out her emotions. Lapis kept consoling the other to the best of her ability.

“... tomorrow, just you and I will hang out. Does that sound okay to you?”

Jasper shook her head.

“Don’t take away from your own life just to be with me. I just want to fit in. I’m sick of being left out.”

“I don’t know how to fix that but I can still spend tomorrow with you, okay? Jasper.. please stop crying..” she murmured softly. Then she kissed the other’s head, closing her eyes and breathing in the other’s scent. “You’ll be okay.”

Jasper simply mumbled something and she cuddled closer to Lapis. The two seemed to cuddle for a long while. It felt like forever. It felt like eons. But Lapis would stay for as long as she needed to. She hadn’t realized how much pain Jasper had been in… and now? She knew.

Thus, Lapis leaned against the other and she sighed. Despite the fact Jasper had cried herself to sleep, Lapis kept by her wife’s side. 

“I’ll find some way to help you fit in, Jasper. I love you and don’t you ever forget it.”


End file.
